english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Gilpin
Jean Gilpin is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Inger 'Movies' *Balto (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - Old Worlder *Pocahontas (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) - Crowd Lady, Miss Hubbard, Pat Wanna Be 3 *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (2000) - Mrs. Wong, Newscaster (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Anatomy of a Soldier (2016) - Narration *The Child (2017) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Anna and the King (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Apollo 13 (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Cats & Dogs (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Eragon (2006) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Flashback (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Additional Voices *Gladiator (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Gods and Generals (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Godzilla (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Jingle All The Way (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Life (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Life of Pi (2012) - Additional Voices *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Patriot Games (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Peter Pan (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Private Ryan (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Identity (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The East (2013) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Titanic (1997) - ADR Loop Group *White Fang (1991) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Rumble in the Bronx (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Nightfire (2002) - Additional Voices *Age of Mythology (2002) - Amanra *Age of Mythology: The Titans (2003) - Amanra, Additional Voices *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Dr. Jane, Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Meredith *Dying Light: The Following (2016) - Mother *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Mahkee 'Chava *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - TC-38 *King's Quest (2015) - Pillare *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Klackon Empress *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Boethiah, Elenwen, Meridia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:American Voice Actors